Slytherin Heirs
by ShikiRima4eva-doublesided
Summary: What happens when heirs of a founder of Hogwarts come to Hogwarts....?Harry and the gangs 5th year.


Slytherin Heirs

"Welcome back for another wonderful year at Hogwarts! Now if you all would please settle down so I can make another announcement. We have a special honor of welcoming a direct descendent of one of the Four Founders of the school with us" Dumbledore started while motioning a girl up to the front. "She will be joining as a fifth year. She need not be sorted fore you will know what house she's in as soon as I reveal her name to all of you, and without further ado I would like to introduce to you Malia Ravage Slytherin!" as he finished the girl named Malia curtseyed lowly and then looked back up, her hair is black as coal with green tips and her eyes were green with silver streaks like a tigers stripes with some red in the center, her eyes standing out against her pale skin. The boys all sighed fore she was the most beautiful girl they had ever seen. Down at the Slytherin table Draco was murmuring.

"Well would you get a look at her! Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise make a seat for her, she's mine!"

"Oh great another Slytherin, bet she's gonna hang with Malfoy and his crew" Harry murmured.

"Man she's hot!" Ron said back to Harry.

"She's not so great! I mean she's Slytherin! And looks aren't everything Ronald!" Hermione said with a sniff and a hint of jealousy. Malia was walking past the Golden Trio when she heard what they said.

"Hi I'm Malia as you already know! You must be the Harry Potter!" Malia says, her eyes saying I don't care that your 'famous' I hate you! "Oh, and you must be Ronald Weasly!"

"Call me Ron!" Ron said, ending in a sigh.

"Hehe! Okay Ronnn."Malia says, then brushing some of Ron's hair out of his face and smiles. Ron sighed and then fainted.

"Go away stupid!" All the Gryffindor Girls said while the boys sighed. Draco decides to introduce himself at that moment, so he walks over and starts.

"Hello, I'm…"

"Draco, Draco Malfoy, and I know your father hehe! And just about everything about you! Malia said, and then giggled again. At that point everyone was thinking _'man she's NUTS, that_ _laugh and how she skips, is she really Salazar's descendent?'_ Malia skipped off to the Slytherin table, everyone suddenly heard hissing and a snake that everyone thought was a necklace moved and started hissing, it was a boa, Malia replied in the same hissing tone, since everyone was looking at her neck they noticed the black choker with the green pendant and the silver snake on the pendant, Salazar Slytherin's crest which only descendants could wear.

"Okay everyone that's enough for dinner! All of you go to your common room and enjoy the rest of your evening! Try not to oversleep too much because you have classes in the morning!" Dumbledore said and the food disappeared. Everyone got up and started heading up to their common rooms, Malia stayed behind to get her stuff, when she arrived at the Snake portrait everyone had gone inside, she hissed something in parseltounge, the snake look surprised and immediately opened the portrait while hissing.

"Welcome true Ssssssssslytherin Heir, enjoy your ssssstay here my Queen!" Malia smirked and then skipped in; everyone looked at her expecting to see Professor Snape who had called a house meeting. Everyone's face fell when they saw it was only the supposedly psycho Slytherin descendent.

"Why does everyone look so sad? I mean, it's not like you were expecting anyone else were you?!" Malia says with a weird smile and a weird glint in her eyes.

"Actually we were expecting Snape so of course we were crestfallen when it turned out to be just you an-" The seventh year never got a chance to finish for Malia had grabbed his neck with one hand and her nails were digging into his neck, he started turning blue from lack of air.

"You were saying?" Malia says with pure anger in her eyes. The boy nods and Malia releases him, everyone had ran to the wall when Malia lifted him. "Are you guys scared of me?" she says in a questioning voice. Everyone shook their heads, Malia waved her hand and the boy's cuts on his neck were healed and he had air in his lungs. At that moment Snape walked in.

"Well what are you all doing, I didn't call a house meeting I asked someone to send in Malia to see me when she came back to the common room! Pansy take her stuff up to her own room! It's the last one in the hallway and do not steal anything or you'll be having detention for the whole year!" Snape says, Pansy nodded. "Malia follow me." Snape billowed out of the common room to his private room, Malia followed him closely. As soon as they were both in they hugged each other tightly. "How are you Malia? Have you heard from your cousins or grandmother lately?" Malia shook her head.

"Cuz says her parents aren't being all that forgiving about supposedly putting poison in their food, Grandmother said she is well and Megumi is still grounded from something…."Malia informed him.

"Hmmm, maybe I'll pay everyone a visit and relieve your cousin of her abuse, isn't she supposed to be with your Grandmother?" Snape asked.

"Yea, but mom and dad took her, so they are now her legal guardians, and how will you pay them a visit, never mind I know what you can do!" Malia said and then smirked.

"Yes I am powerful, and so are you so watch your magic and your temper! Don't want you getting in trouble on the first day here, good thing you are N.E.W.T material, for D.A.D.A and Potions anyway, but Transfiguration will be easy for you as well right?" Snape said

"Yes I'm good at transfiguration, and I'll watch myself, I don't want to get in trouble either! Well I'm going to bed! Night!" Malia says happily and then skips off back to the common room where everyone is still awake. "Might want to go unpack! Snape is gonna have a surprise check up in 5 minutes!" Malia said and then continued skipping down to her room hearing with her heightened abilities, how everyone was running to their rooms to unpack. Once in her room Malia wandlessly cast the Muffliato spell on her room which had two beds for some reason. She unpacked everything using magic and then got ready for bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow only to awaken next morning as the sun rose, starting her first day of school.

_**Next morning**_

"Good morning students and lets welcome your first day of school happily and with a stomach filled with food!" Dumbledore said way to cheerfully, his eyes scanning the Slytherins till coming across Malia, his eyes lingered on her and then looked away. Owls started flying in, but Malia wasn't looking in the sky she was looking on the ground and the table, suddenly a boa appeared on the Gryffindor table, causing everyone to freak out, Malia whistled and the boa slithered over to her with a letter in its mouth.

"Here'ssssss you mail Massssster!" The boa said in parseltounge.

"Thankssssssss Fang!" Malia said back in the same language. She took the letter which was from her grandmother it said.

_My Dearest Malia,_

_I hope your liking your school! And I hope you aren't hexing everyone who annoys you! And if you are Sev will fix you up! He always loved you like a daughter, your cousin as well, Megumi not so much but still, He loved Megumi like a son instead of a daughter since Megumi isn't a girl like you two! But we are all doing well; your cousin became your parent's legal daughter, Megumi is sad that you went away for the whole year. Snape sent me a letter today saying he is going to visit me soon. I hope to hear from you soon and I hope you being Salazar's true descendant hasn't caused you unwanted attention!_

_You're loving Grandmother._

Malia smiled softly at the short letter and quickly scrawled on a spare piece of parchment with her green and silver ink quill

_Grandmother_

_No I haven't hexed everyone, only one person and he was asking for it, and you know how I am, I can't control my 'dark' side when I snap, so everyone isn't gonna annoy me all that much because the Slytherins(my house!)all saw me snap on a seventh year so they started spreading it around that I could beat anyone and anything up! I only heard that because of my awesome ability to hear beyond the normal person! I'm glad to hear Cuz and Gumi are well! I won't be coming home for holidays sadly, but I want to have time to explore all the places that Salazar built while here that he later wrote in that parseltounge book I was reading over summer! I heard he has a chamber here with a basilisk, but sadly Harry Potter killed it, but I'll still find a way to get in the Chamber! Love you and hope that you write back soon!_

_Your loving Granddaughter Malia Ravage Slytherin_

"Okay Fang, ssssssend thisssssss to Grandmotherssssssss owl immediately pleassssssse!" Malia said in parseltounge. Fang just nodded and disappeared instantly. Malia got up from the table when she finished eating and headed off to D.A.D.A class, she was the first person there except for the teacher who was wearing all pink. "Excuse me are you Professor Jane Umbridge? The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who is Under Secretary for the Minister?" Malia asked politely.

"Why yes I am, and you must me Miss. Slytherin, who is supposedly Salazar's true descendant, I've heard that all true Slytherins have heightened senses and abilities and outstanding at potions, dark arts…."Professor Umbridge sneered the words out. "Transfiguration and occlumency?"

"Why yes I am! And everything you have said is true, I have better senses and abilities then nonSlytherins and I am outstanding at my magical abilities and occlumency, but I also can speak parseltounge and snakes adore me! Particularly boas like Fang here!" Malia says while mentioning Fang who is around her neck like a necklace once again. Umbridge paled a bit at the words parseltounge and snakes. "Oh Professor do you by any chance….not like snakes?" Malia teased knowing Umbridge wouldn't get a chance to reply because the rest of the class came in. Malia sat down and Draco sat on her right and Blaise on her left who held a picture.

"Hey Malia is this any chance your sister?"He says holding the photo.

"No actually that is my cousin! But other than that we are the same except that she has blonde hair whereas I have black, my brother has brown hair though." Malia replied before Umbridge started the class.

"Now you teaching on this subject has been scarily….uneven….so this year you are going to follow a simple Ministry approved text that will get you through your O.W.L's which is what school is really all about, passing your exams." Umbridge started.

"Ummm Professor there's nothing in here about using defensive spells!" Hermione Granger said.

"Using spells! Why on earth would you need to use spells?" Umbridge replied flatly.

"Umm, maybe because Voldemort is back and is going to kill us all!" Harry blurted out.

"Detention Mr. Potter! For your insolent behavior!"Umbridge called out. Malia started giggling when Harry got detention. "Detention for you as well Miss. Slytherin!" Malia's eye darkened when Umbridge called her name out, everyone was staring at the two wondering what was going to happen.

"Okay Professor, whatever you say!" Malia said coolly. At that moment the bell rang and everyone ran to their next class even though it was potions the Gryffindors ran as well hating that hag more than Snape. Malia arrived at Potions class first ahead by a couple of minutes. Snape looked up and saw the anger in Malia's eyes and decided to spell a calming draft into her stomach.

"We'll talk later" Snape murmured and then left the room, Malia sat down and again Draco and Blaise sat next to her. Snape billowed in after everyone had walked in and the door had shut. "Today we will be brewing a draft of Living Dead, anyone who can manage to get as close to a perfect potion will get no homework for the rest of the month. Although I doubt anyone over here…." Snape gestured to the Gryffindors. "Will be able to get even close to perfect, and for cheating wise, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Blaise would you please move to your own table!" Snape had a glint in his eyes, the two went and sat at another table and got out their ingredients and books. Malia had already started on the potion while Snape was talking, the Draft of Living Dead being her specialty she knew she would have no problem winning. "You all have two hours to brew it, begin." Snape ended and went to grade some essays. Thirty minutes later Malia was cleaning up and putting her stuff away and had started on her D.A.D.A homework which was a 3 foot essay on how not to use defensive spells. Snape looked up when he heard murmuring. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasly why are you talking?"

"Well Professor its Malia, she's finished!"Ron and Harry both blurted out. Snape looked at Malia and smiled and walked over to her cauldron and dropped spiders in them, they all died and turned to dust in a second.

"Why yes she is, and she's done better than all of you pathetic excuses of students could ever do combined! Miss. Slytherin is the winner, you all may clean up and leave for lunch!" Snape said.

"Professor I can't stay, but I'll send Fang to you with a note explaining earlier!" Malia said, she walked to lunch and then went to afternoon classes. When she finished her classes she had a free period, so Malia went to the libraries restricted section to study there and write her note to Snape. She wrote in the note what happened in D.A.D.A class. Soon it was time for her detention with Potter and Umbridge; she walked up to the Professors office and almost ran back out because everything was pink. She walked in noticing Harry was already there. "Potter! Umbridge!" Malia said distastefully.

"How nice of you to join us Miss. Slytherin, now you both are going to be doing some lines for me, using a rather special quill of mine." Umbridge said while giving the two both a blood red quill, Malia sat down and Harry sat across from her. "You will write Malia 'I will not laugh in class' 100 times and you Potter will be writing 'I will not tell lies' also 100 times. You may begin you have one hour." Both students started writing. Harry started twitching his hand and Malia could smell blood, Malia finally looked up when Harry softly moaned in pain, the back of his hand had the words 'I must not tell lies'. Malia's hand had 'I will not laugh in class' on the back of her hand. Finally the hour was up and both students walked back to their common rooms.

"Hey Harry want me to heal your hand?" Malia asked while healing her own hand, Harry nodded and Malia waved her hand slightly and suddenly Harry's hand was healed.

"Thanks Malia, you know you're not what I expected the descendant of Slytherin to be like." Harry said, Malia nodded.

"I know!" Malia said before skipping off to her common room and Harry walking slowly to his. Malia finally arrived at her room and fell asleep instantly again. She woke up the next morning and went through the same thing at school except for the detention. Everyday seemed to be the same until Halloween dinner came along.

_Halloween Dinner_

Malia had gotten a howler from her parents which had yelled at her.

WHERE IS YOUR SISTER AND COUSIN! DON'T LIE BECAUSE WE KNOW YOU ARE HIDING THEM AT THAT SCHOOL OF YOURS! WE ARE COMING TO SEE YOU AFTER WINTER BREAK.

"Happy Halloween everybody! Now that the howler is over, I hope you liked the feast the house elves have prepared for us!" Dumbledore said. "Now I do have an announcement, those who are staying for winter holidays will you please sign up with you head of house. Now everyone off to bed!" Dumbledore said after everyone was done eating. Malia went off to bed and the cycle continued, she signed up to stay for the holidays and found out Draco, Blaise, and the Golden Trio were staying as well as several other students. Classes continued as usual and finally the night before winter break arrived and everyone was eating an early Christmas dinner. Suddenly the loud bang of the two Grand Hall doors bursting open, and a girl and boy bursting in. The girl had long blonde hair with green tips the same eyes as Mali, a cobra on her neck and wrist, the girl also has long cuts on her face and arms. The boy had brown hair with green tips and the same eyes as Malia and a cotton mouth on his arm. Both were pale and shaking from exhaustion but still looked amazing. Malia stood up and shouted.

"TEIRA! GUMI!" Malia ran to the two, every student and Professor had their eyes on the necklace the new girl was wearing that had the Slytherin crest and the armband with the Slytherin crest on it which the boy was wearing. Malia quickly hugged both of them and then dragged the two of the up to Professor Dumbledore. "Headmaster this is my very distant cousin Megumi Slytherin" Malia said gesturing to the boy. "And this is my other cousin Teira Storm Slytherin." Gesturing to the girl with the long cut on her face. Snape stood up immediately and walked over to Teira.

"Headmaster there is no need for them to be sorted since they are also descendants of Slytherin." Snape asked while trying to heal Teira's wound but to no success.

"No of course not Severus, they belong in Slytherin" Dumbledore said.

"Good, then I'll be taking these three to my office" Snape replied quickly and left the Grand Hall with the trio following behind him silently, the only sound in the hall is the sound of Teira's blood dripping to the floor. Finally the three arrive at Snape's office and the four walk in and then put the Muffliato spell on the room so none can hear their conversation. "What happened Teira? I know that that cut did not happen on accident…." Snape waited several minutes before asking again. "Teira I can't help you until you tell me what happened! Why won't you tell me don't you trust me!?"

"Teira's parents hurt her badly Sev, I would be shocked if she would talk right now, but I know what happened…."Megumi started but never got finished because Teira punched him hard on his arm making a bruise for right then and there. "Alright I won't tell anything beyond that your parents abused you badly." Megumi said while rubbing his arm.

"Headmaster can I tell Teira where our room is so she can go and rest?" Malia asked sweetly.

"Of course Malia."Dumbledore replied who had just arrived via the floo network. Malia started saying something in parseltounge and then Teira walked off to her room down in the Slytherin Common Rooms. "Now…."Dumbledore continued when Teira left. "Megumi can you please tell us what happened?"

"Well, I don't really have to tell you….but if you have a pensieve I can SHOW you what happened." Megumi stated.

"Ok, I happen to have my pensieve in my office, nothing a simple fetching charm won't fix" Dumbledore said and then waving his hand to summon his pensieve. The pensieve appeared in the middle of the four and enlarged itself so everyone could see the memory. Megumi held up a small bottle filled with Teira's memories of the one fateful day, he poured the memories into the pensieve and then everyone put their heads into it.

_Teira's Memory_

"_Mother I'm home!" Teira called out.  
"I'm in the library!" a woman's voice called out. Teira ran down several hallways and finally arrived at the library which was huge. Teira stopped short when she saw her mother and father in the library with extremely angry looks._

"_Mother, Father what's wrong?" Teira asked warily. Her mother and father both pulled out their wands and their snakes quickly wrapped themselves onto Teira's ankles, binding her to the floor. "WHAT DID I DO!!?" Teira cried out which made everyone watching the memory flinch at the pain in her voice._

"_You left to find your sister! You need to be punished gravely!" the mother said._

"_I don't have a sister!" Teira cried out in the same pained tone. Teira was already flinching from the pain that was about to come._

"_DON'T LIE TO YOUR MOTHER GIRL!" the father yelled._

"_BUT IM NOT LYING!!" Teira cried out, tears starting to trickle down her face._

"_For lying to us both, you will get five lashes, and two long rounds of the cruciatus curse! AND each of our snakes will bite you for punishment!" her mother stated, Teira started crying as her mother whispered a spell and fire and ice came out of her wand and formed into a whip, the snakes crawled up to Teira's arms and each took a bite on them, Teira bit the insides of her cheeks to keep from screaming. Her father walked up to her and slashed a dagger on her face and then turned her around. Her mother started hitting Teira on her back and finally finished with the five lashings. Her father threw her to the ground and started using the cruciatus curse on her, each round lasting five minutes which felt like five centuries to Teira. Soon enough the punishment was over and her parents left the house to go to some party. Cobras started crawling over her wounds healing all but the one on her face and the mental scar that had been there since she was old enough to walk and talk. Teira got up and ran to Megumi who was visiting Grandmother. Teira grabbed Megumi and apparated to the gate at Hogwarts and then continued to run to the great hall._

The four came out of the memory, all shaken and disgusted that parents could do that to a child.

"Megumi….call Teira back here NOW!" Snape ordered. Megumi ran off to find Teira who would most likely be in her room which she was. The remaining three just stared at the pensieve wondering how such a child like Teira survive that kind of torment and still remain sane. Malia however was wondering what the parents were talking about when they said Teira had a sister. Megumi burst back into the room dragging an angry Teira with him. Teira finally snatched her hand back from Megumi's grip and slapped him, blood still trickling down her face.

"Gumi!! Why did you do THAT! I told you NOT to show them!" Teira cried, the same pained and betrayed tone in her voice that was in the memory, everyone flinched at her voice.

"Teira Storm Slytherin! Come here now!" Snape ordered. Teira walked up to Snape who twisted her around and pulled her shirt up so everyone could see her back which had five angry red scars on them.

"They'll be gone by tomorrow!! Honestly I'm FINE!!" Teira yelled in the end, activating her magic which brought up a slight breeze that lifted her hair up and made it swirl around her face. "I'm fine! Headmaster may I see my class schedule now, and don't lie I know you have it!" she said beginning with a sigh.

"Um, of course….here's your schedule; do you want to start class tomorrow?" Dumbledore said realizing it was a stupid question and handed over her schedule.

"Of course I want to start tomorrow!" Teira said while taking the schedule and then started reading it over. "Hmmm, seventh year everything….it's fitting. I like my classes and triple potions and double D.A.D.A should be fun!" Teira said and then swept out of the office and went back to her room.

"Wait Teira! Oh never mind you'll learn about her tomorrow….Goodnight Sev! Headmaster, come Gumi I'll show you your room!" Malia said and then skipped out dragging Megumi along with her. She entered the common room and saw Teira yelling at Draco Malfoy.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOUR FATHER IS IN THE MINISTRY! I KNOW **EVEYTHING** ABOUT YOU AND YOUR FAMILY! Would you like me to share some with all of the Slytherins!!?" Teira was yelling and then the trade mark evil smirk of the Slytherin family appeared on her face. Megumi grabbed Malia's arm and kept them in the shadows so no one could see them.

"N-n-n-NO!" Draco cried out and then paled some.

"You know what too bad!" an evil look appeared in Teira's eyes. "In your second year, your house elf went to the assistance of the only Harry Potter to supposedly save his life! At the end of the year Harry saw your father Lucius 'abuse' him and Harry TRICKED YOUR FATHER into freeing him! The house elves name was Dobby and still serves the one and only Harry Potter to this day!" Teira started laughing, her grip on Draco still tight. "So don't EVER think about talking trash about my family or me! Cause I know more about you then you know yourself!" Everyone in the common room was pale and kept thinking _'she's crazier than Malia! Wait no, I think Teira is more violent and more easily angered then Malia and that's what makes her scarier!' _Teira started laughing again. "And don't try and keep secrets from me!! I'll find out sooner or later!" Teira went into her room and slammed it shut, at that moment Megumi released Malia and both of them appeared out of the shadows.

"So Draco! What did you say about our family?" Malia and Megumi said together. Draco screamed like a little girl because he had not seen or heard them coming.

"I didn't say anything!!" Draco said quickly before running to his room.

"Come Gumi I'll show you your room! You don't have to share with that scaredy cat!" Malia said and then dragged Megumi down the hall Draco had just ran down, they passed Draco's room and stopped outside a large door with a cottonmouth on it. The door opened and the duo stepped inside seeing the silver, black, and green coloring and the single but large bed, the separate bathroom and cottonmouths everywhere.

"I'm glad a cottonmouth is my familiar! They can be quite useful in a scrap…." Megumi said, he walked over to his bed and laid down. "You can go now Malia, besides I'm sure Teira will need to be calmed down after that fight with Malfoy!"

"Okay Gumi, I'll see you after class then since the three of us aren't in any of the same classes!" Malia look glum but smiled quickly and happily and skipped off to her room where she found Teira in her silver and black nightgown, her hair down and brushed, a bandage on her face, and was fast asleep. Malia smiled when she saw the peaceful look on her cousin's face. Malia herself got ready for bed and fell asleep quickly.

_**Next Day**_

Malia, Teira, and Megumi woke up at the same time but Teira got ready the quickest and therefore was the first person in the common room. Teira had her cobra Kalli around her neck, her long blonde and green tipped hair was in a braid, she had on fancy green, black, and silver clothing underneath her boring black robes, and a bandage covering her long cut on her face. She walked into the Great Hall where most of the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws where already eating. She walked past Harry and Ron who got up to introduce themselves.

"Hi I'm Har-"Harry started.

"Harry Potter the boy-who-lived! In other words the boy who killed the Dark Lord when he was only an infant!" Teira interrupted, she brushed some of his hair up so she could see his scar, Harry was frozen by how a Slytherin was touching him and not causing him pain.

"Well I'm Ro-"Ron started.

"Ronald Weasly! Your father works in the ministry, working with….muggle….artifacts…."Teira said in a bit of disgust.

"Why do you call him the Dark Lord?"Harry asked Teira.

"Would you rather me call him….Tom, Voldemort, or how about my Great Uncle!" Teira replied.

"YOU'RE THE DARK LORDS GREAT NEICE!"Harry and Ron yelled out together. Causing everyone in the Great Hall including the teachers to look at Harry, Ron, and Teira. Umbridge looked at Teira immediately marking her as a trouble maker who will be having detention every day. Snape though looked frightened for Teira's safety, if people actually believed what those two said the professors would be wary of her and the students wouldn't treat her fairly.

"HA! You two are nuts! He-who-must-not-be-named didn't have any children or family!"A Ravenclaw yelled out, everyone else seemed to nod and agree at the simple logic. Harry, Ron, Umbridge, and Dumbledore didn't seem convinced though. Malia skipped in at that moment and saw Teira talking to Harry, Megumi was close behind Malia.

"Hey Teira! Potter, Weasly!"Malia replied at first happy and then turned into a voice without emotion when she talked to Harry.

"Bye Harry and Weasly boy…."Teira says and skips off to the Slytherin table and sat down at the head of the table.

"Hey Harry…."Megumi whispers to Harry as Malia and Teira skipped off. "Draco screams like a girl!" Megumi finished and walked over to his cousins, leaving a laughing hysterically Harry and Ron. Teira was already filling her plate with eggs, cereal, toast, and some juice.

"You told them how Draco screams I take it Gumi?" Teira asked Megumi between bites.

"Yup! And I'm glad I did!" Megumi replied and then glanced at Draco who had just walked in, and then at Harry and Ron who both started laughing harder when Draco walked in. Draco ignored them and walked up to sit next to Teira, he sat on the edge of the bench not knowing the danger he's in.

"Hey Teira I was just wondering if yo-"Draco started. Teira pushed Draco who fell out of his seat and onto the floor, a high pitched squeal followed closely after his fall. The whole room except for the teachers (some were biting their cheeks to keep from laughing though) burst out in laughter. Teira got up and started walking to potions; Snape saw her walking and quickly flooed to his office. Teira walked in seconds after Snape, she sat down in the front and pulled out her book and went to get ingredients for the potion she would be making.

"Teira what are you making today?" Snape asked while grading some first year essays.

"Ummm, I think I'm gonna try and make one I made up, I won't tell you what it is though! It's gonna be a surprise!" Teira said walking out from the supply storage. "Umm, Professor do you have any basilisk venom?" Teira asked innocently while examining her ingredients.

"Basilisk venom, why on earth would you need that!" Snape said shocked.

"For my potion, oh never mind I found some in my bag…."Teira said who had been searching through a black messenger bag. She pulled out a medium sized bottle which had silvery black liquid in it. She set it next to some other bottles that were smaller.

"Teira what exactly does this potion do?" Snape asked warily.

"I TOLD you it's a secret!" Teira said exasperated. "And when the others walk in I only want my cousins next to me!" Teira glanced back at the door and then took out a small silver knife, she gently pressed it to a vein in her arm causing it to start bleeding, she grabbed an empty bottle and filled it with her blood, and she murmured a healing spell and the blood and cut disappeared. At that moment everyone seemed to walk in the door, Megumi and Malia walked in first, each of them sitting next to Teira who had already started on her potion.

"Calm down Potter!!" Snape called out. "Free Day doesn't mean you don't have to do potions, it just means you have to make any potion you like, that is O.W.L approved! So no easy potions! Follow Teira's example and start already!" everyone got up and started working on various potions, no two were the same except for one table which had Harry, Ron, and Hermione, all were doing an antidote to the same potion. "Cheating are we Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasly! Each of you choose another potion! Or I will pick one for you!" Snape called out. An hour passed and Teira and her cousins were all almost done with their potions. Megumi was doing the Felix Felicis potion and Malia was making an antidote to the affects of the Cruciatus Curse that Snape had taught her. Teira still hadn't revealed what her potion was or what it did; her potion was silver, black, and blood red colored. Teira added the basilisk venom and the potion turned completely blood red, she added her blood and the potion added silver streaks to the color. Megumi and Malia finished their potions, cleaned up and brought their potions to Snape who evaluated them and announced that they were the best brewed in the class so far. The two sat back down and asked Teira what her potion was every once in awhile. Teira said 'it's a secret' every time. Finally only three minutes were left in the class, the only ones still working were Harry, Ron, and Teira. Harry and Ron finished and brought the potions to Snape who declared them the worst brewed so far. Teira finished with a minute to spare and brought it up to Snape after cleaning up, everyone was wondering what the potion did.

"Professor may I share what the potion does tomorrow, because it seems we have no time left!" Teira asked innocently. Snape only nodded and dismissed his students. Teira skipped out holding the potion in her hands. She quickly slipped it into her bag and then entered the D.A.D.A room where Umbridge sat waiting.

"Teira may I ask you something?"Umbridge started.

"Of course Professor!" Teira replied calmly.

"Are you really you-know-who's great niece?" Umbridge asked warily.

"Of course not Professor! I was only joking with Potter!" Teira said, a small giggle followed after her words. Umbridge seemed to sigh in relief. Teira sat down in the front again, and Megumi and Malia next to her. Everyone else walked in slowly, dreading this class.

"Now students, I would like to welcome to my class Teira Storm Slytherin!" Umbridge started and flinched when the snake around Teira's neck moved. "Teira put that snake AWAY!!" Umbridge practically screamed at Teira.

"Professor I can't, Kalli follows me everywhere! She's my familiar!" Teira replied.

"PUT HER AWAY NOW!"Umbridge screamed this time.

"NO!!" Teira yelled back with enough force to knock Umbridge off of her feet.

"DETENTION MISS. SLYTHERIN!" Umbridge yelled when she got back to her feet. Teira shrugged lightly and pulled out her book, continuing to ignore the professor. Finally the bell rang to end classes for the day, for the true Slytherins anyway who were equal to the other professors who taught the other subjects. Finally it was time for Teira's detention; she skipped up to Umbridge's office and like Malia almost ran back out again because there was pink everywhere. "Good you're here, you will be doing some lines for me, and since young Mr. Malfoy has informed me that you and your cousins don't feel pain like the rest of us normal humans do! I had Professor Snape whip this up for me; it enhances the pain on a normal human by one-hundred percent." Umbridge spelled the potion into Teira's stomach making it activate immediately, she passed Teira a blood red quill and some parchment. "I want you to write, 'I will not bring snakes to class' five-hundred times, you may begin." Teira started writing realizing that the faster she wrote the quicker she could leave, but writing fast only made the quill dig deeper into her skin to bring out the blood, so finally after three hours Teira finished and brought the parchment up to Umbridge who glanced at it and dismissed Teira who ran out of the room. Once she was in the shadows, Teira leaned against a wall and slid down it till she was on the floor. Teira tried to stop the blood that was pouring out of her hand but didn't succeed. Teira grew weaker and paler and was suddenly passed out on the floor, a pool of blood around her.

Snape was walking to Umbridge's office to ask her why she needed the pain stimulant potion when he saw a red liquid trail on the ground, he followed it and saw Teira on the ground passed out with blood pouring out of the cuts on her hands which said 'I will not bring snakes to class' realizing that this was why Umbridge needed the potion. He picked up Teira gently and started walking to the Hospital Wing, unfortunately all of the students were out of their common room and saw Snape carrying Teira to the Hospital, but soon enough Snape arrived at the Hospital Wing and let Madame Pomfrey do her work on Teira.

Malia and Megumi were in the Slytherin common room wondering what was taking so long with Teira's detention, they were about to go and look for her when Draco and Blaise walked in talking about a girl who was all bloody and was dying from loss of blood. Malia thought it was Teira and ran to the Hospital Wing with Megumi following her closely. Blaise ditched Draco when he saw Malia run out of the portrait; he followed the two realizing that it had to be Teira that he saw Snape carrying to the Hospital wing if these two were so worried. Blaise knew that Malia would be mad if she saw him following her but he didn't care right then and there, he just had to see Teira.

To Teira everything was a blur, she was passed out yes, but she could still see and hear what was going on thanks to Kalli who was secretly hiding in her sleeve on Teira's injured hand, Kalli was hissing and showing her fangs to anyone besides Snape. Once Draco came too close and Kalli had to bite him but she missed so he just screamed like a girl and ran. Soon enough though Teira was on a bed in the hospital wing and Kalli was slithering around Teira like a guard dog. Soon Malia, Megumi, and Blaise ran into the door and had to see Kalli before even getting close to Teira.

"I'll have to wake her up, but it's going to be awful since she will feel the pain when she wakes up, I don't want to do this…._Ennervate._"Madam Pomfrey said, the spell waking Teira up who immediately screamed when she woke up, her non-injured hand grabbed her injured hand and she curled up, tears pouring down her face. Each scream was just as awful to the people in the room. Kalli brought her fangs up to Teira's wound and sunk them in, everyone tried to stop her except for Malia and Megumi who seemed to know something the others didn't. Teira's screams stopped and were brought down to a whimper and then down to nothingness, the wound was gone except for the faint scar that said _'I will not bring snakes to class'_. Teira's eyes opened and she looked at her hand, her strong eyes catching the faint scar, almost instantly the light turned red and the room started shaking, Teira's eyes looked red in the light, her hair was swirling around her face, the glass started shaking and then shattered.

"WHERE IS THAT BITCH!!? IM GONNA KILL HER!" Teira yelled, she jumped up and started to run out of the room only to be stopped by Malia, Megumi, and Blaise who all stepped in front of the doors, their wands pointed at Teira who was in a blind fit of rage. Snape was behind Teira and also had his wand pointed at Teira. Teira being somewhat sensible stopped in her tracks and considered her chances of getting out of the room safely. "MOVE!!" Teira yelled at her cousins and Blaise. Only Blaise seemed to be shaken at the ferocity of Teira's voice, but he still stayed at the door, Teira pulled out her wand and pointed it at the door and started to say the blasting charm but was hit by four different spells causing her to pass out before the door could blast off of its hinges. Blaise being the closest picked her up gently and carried her back to the bed.

"I don't think that was the best way Serverus…."Madam Pomfrey said.

"It was necessary….if we hadn't hit her, she would have gone and tried to kill a ministry staff member." Snape replied. Everyone looked at Teira, the lighting had gone back to normal and the glass repaired itself. Suddenly there was a scream of fear from above them. Teira opened her eyes and giggled.

"That'll teach her!"Teira murmured.

"What exactly did you do Teira?"Blaise asked warily.

"Oh nothing….but you'll find out tomorrow in D.A.D.A class!" Teira replied, she jumped out of bed and skipped of the Slytherin common room and from there to her room.

"Just leave it Blaise, if she said we'll find out tomorrow, we'll find out tomorrow…."Megumi said exasperated. The three remaining students walked back to the Slytherin common room and stayed there to talk. Finally the trio decided to go to bed, all slept peacefully till the next morning. The next day was quiet because almost everyone had gone home for the holidays. All classes were done till the next term began. Teira and Blaise were sitting in the common room the next morning, everyone else was still asleep. Blaise had arrived first and then Teira came in shivering slightly.

"Teira are you okay?" Blaise asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"Y-y-yea, j-j-j-just a b-b-b-bit c-c-c-cold!!" Teira replied, she sat in the black leather sofa next to Blaise who looked at her and nodded.

"It does get cold down here in the winter time, especially without all of the people down here!" Blaise said. Teira snapped her fingers and a black flame appeared in the fire place which slowly started to change to a dark green. Blaise stared at it in wonder then realized Teira did it, he pulled her close and put his arm around her, Teira rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're really nice Blaise, how did you ever get into Slytherin?"

"I don't know, guess the hat thought I would show my best potential here, or maybe because it knew you would be coming!" Blaise said then shut up realizing he just said something stupid. Teira started laughing slightly, her laugh had pure joy in it, Malia heard her cousins laugh and smiled widely, not remembering when she last heard Teira laugh like that. She walked into the common room and sat between Blaise and Teira, both who gave her a slight glare.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Malia asked.

"I'm gonna go to potions and tell Snape about my potion, he needs to know what it does…." Teira replied.

"Oh" Malia and Blaise both said. Malia glanced at Blaise and saw something in his eyes and then turned back to Teira.

"What do you want to do after that?"Malia asked.

"Ummm, I don't know" Teira replied.

"Could you tell us what you did to Umbridge?"Blaise asked.

"Mmmaayyybbee!!" Teira dragged out.

"Oh you're no fun!!" Malia said in a whiny tone.

"Chill, I'll tell you after lunch, Okay?!" Teira said to shut them both up. She went back to her room and changed into black jeans and a green, tight, deep v-neck, and long sleeved shirt. She grabbed her own robe which was black with streaks of silver in random areas and the Slytherin crest on the right sleeve. Teira left her hair down so the green tips could be seen; she put eyeliner on to enhance her eyes then walked back into the living room where Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and the remaining girls sat, Megumi had gone back upstairs to change as well. All the boys' mouths dropped to the floor when Teira walked in. "I'm going to breakfast. Anyone want to come with me?" Teira asked sweetly. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise all stood up and walked over to her. Draco yelled at the others to go sit down.

"Go away you guys!! Since it's obvious that I'll be taking Teira to breakfast!" Draco said facing away from Teira who was giving him a death glare; the other guys saw and backed up, Draco smirked then turned around and flinched.

"Do NOT MAKE DECISIONS FOR ME DRACO MALFOY!! The pure-blood who is also a little tattle tale and is afraid of heights!!" Teira yelled. Megumi walked in and sat next to Malia who smiled and gave him a hug. Draco went and sat on the couch scarlet red. "Come on Blaise!!" Teira said, her tone was sharp and would make Voldemort obey the command. Blaise followed her out of the common room and then gave her a hug when they reached a hallway that no one was in.

"Hey try and calm down, Draco is a spoiled, rich, snobby brat!" Blaise said in a quiet tone. Teira started laughing and her shoulders drop slightly, Blaise relaxed as well because he didn't want an angry and tense Teira with him.

"Ok! Now let's go to breakfast and then I can answer your questions!" Teira replied and then started running to the grand hall with Blaise behind her. Teira arrived at the Grand Hall first except for the teachers of course. Teira skipped over to the Gryffindor table and sat down pulling Blaise down next to her, as soon as they sat down the banner over the table switched from red and gold to green and silver, there are now two Slytherin tables in the room. At that exact moment Harry and his two friends walked in and looked for the Gryffindor table and didn't see it, and then they saw Teira and Blaise sitting at the regular Gryffindor table.

"Hey move! That's Gryffindor table!!" Ron came over and yelled at Teira and Blaise who had his arms on Teira's shoulders.

"Ummmmm….no it's not!! The Slytherin Banner is above the table!!" Teira said. Ron and Harry glared at Teira who glared back; both of them pushed Hermione in front of them and hid behind her hair.

"Can you PLEASE move!!?"Hermione begged.

"No!" Teira said shortly. Ron at that point in time pulled his wand out and pointed it at Teira who had stood up, her eyes narrowed, and Draco and Malia walked in with the rest of the Slytherins.

"MOVE SLYTHERIN!!" Ron yelled at Teira and then started murmuring a spell used in battle. Malia and Draco started running to Teira but knew they would be too late, Ron's wand started to glow a greenish red color that would do some serious damage. Teira started to get pissed off, the light turned red, at this point the teachers noticed what was going on and started running to the group. Teira's hair started to lift up by a strong breeze and it made her hair swirl around her face, her eyes seemed to turn red, as Ron fired the spell it hit Teira but didn't affect her, Ron looked confused then saw Teira's eyes and started to run like a million spiders were behind him. Malia reached Teira at this point, both she and Blaise hugged her tight to try and calm her down, Draco had gone and caught Ron and was dragging him back. By the time Draco had dragged Ron back to the group Teira had calmed down the lighting had gone back to normal and her hair had stopped swirling around her face.

"Ronald Weasly!! How DARE you use a spell on Miss. Slytherin!" McGonagall said. She grabbed Ron and dragged him to her office for severe punishment. Everyone else started asking if Teira was fine, except for Umbridge who actually looked a tad annoyed about something. Teira easily slipped into Umbridge's head to see what was troubling her, what Teira heard though made her even more pissed off. _'Why didn't that Weasly boy hit her? He would have been set for life! I'm gonna have to talk about this with him.'_ Teira paled a bit and then ran out of the room making the doors slam shut and lock behind her. She ran and ran and ran till she no longer realized where she was, she did know she was somewhere in the Forbidden Forest, Teira started walking and soon found some cobras and thestrals. Teira sat down on the ground and spaced out by drawing patterns into the earth with her wand. After a couple of hours Malia and Megumi found her, Malia said something and then the both of them walked up to Teira.

"Hey Teira what's wrong!"" Malia asked while sitting next to her.

"Yea what's wrong Cuz?" Megumi asked while sitting next to Teira as well.

"Nothing….I'm fine."Teira replied coming back to Earth and reality. She looked down at the figure she had drawn; she saw a silver snake that looked very familiar. "I need to go!" Teira said then sprinted off, she found Harry quickly by bumping into him.

"Hey watch it Slytherin!" Harry's stern look quickly softened when he saw the look on Teira's face.

"Can you follow me; I wanna talk and not be interrupted…." Teira said, she grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him to the seventh floor. She came to a standstill in front of a wall.

"Hey why are we he-"Harry started but didn't finish because out of the wall a door formed.

"It's the Room of Requirement….I'm pretty sure that you knew about it already though….."Teira said while pushing the door open and walking inside.

"Yea….I know it…." Harry said in a whisper while following Teira inside. "Okay….so Teira what do you want? And don't give me that look! Why on earth would a Slytherin descendant want to talk to me!!?"

"Cuz….I'm confused….not because I like you, but my cousin Malia said that you both had detention with Umbridge….does she seem evil to you?"Teira asked.

"I think she's evil, but so do all the other students except for Draco and his buddies…."Harry replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I heard her thinking that she sent Ronald Weasly out to kill me….I know most teachers don't have Slytherin favorites except for Snape….but I have never heard of a teacher wanting a student dead before!!!!" Teira told him.

"Oh….WAIT! Umbridge sent RON!! My friend Ron to kill you!!!!?" Harry blurted out looking shocked.

"Yea….for money…."Teira said looking glum. "I don't care what you do….but just make sure Ron isn't hurt by her, and tell him he better not attack me again….or else…." Teira had started to walk out and glanced back at Harry with a glare in her eyes. "Do not tell anyone about this meeting….or you'll regret it!!" she walked out and walked to the common room, she passed a window and the setting sun hit her full on, a single ray of sunlight, but a strong one. Malia and Blaise had been looking for Teira ever since she ran off; they saw a ray of light in a window and a shadow of a slim figure in the middle of the light. Teira's eyes reflected the sun in them and her hair seemed even brighter than its normal blonde. Blaise saw Teira and thought she was an angel, he sighed loudly, a smile on his face and joy at seeing the beautiful person in the sun's rays. Malia heard his sigh and glanced at him then looked back at Teira who had sat on the ground, but was still on the ray of light. Malia and Blaise walked over to her, Megumi who had been taking secret passages came out of a portrait next to them, and he saw Teira and relaxed and then walked to join the trio that was in the light. Eventually the sun faded below the horizon and Teira looked ready to pass out, the group finally got up and started walking to the Slytherin Common room.

"Oh yea Teira…."Megumi started. "You never told us what you did!!"

"Hah! Yea your right, I promise to tell you guys tomorrow when we wake up!" Teira replied. They arrived at the Snake portrait soon after that, the snake let them go on in knowing that the three out of the group are direct descendants. Teira and Malia went to their rooms and Megumi and Blaise went to theirs. Malia fell asleep instantly, as did Blaise, and Megumi. Teira lay in bed awake and afraid to fall asleep. She had heard from Draco that Harry and Ron had been in the Slytherin Common Room once before, Ron would know the way down to it and Umbridge would most likely give him the password. Teira got up out of bed and cast a silencing charm so she wouldn't wake her cousin. She put on her cloak over her black tank top and black short shorts. She left her room and then entered the Common room to see the fire was still burning away. She left the common room and then broke into a run. She found herself in the potions class, when she had ran in she had hit the door so hard it slammed against the wall. Snape came in the room looking extremely pissed off, when he saw Teira and how she was dressed his eyes softened.

"Teira what's wrong?"

"You remember the fight in the Grand Hall this morning?" Teira blurted out, Snape nodded but was shocked, and he hadn't expected Teira to come to him about this. "Well I heard Umbridge's thoughts and it said that she made Ron cast that spell at me, she wants me DEAD!!!!" Teira fell to her knees at that point sobbing. Snape went over and knelt down next to her, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you sure that's what she was thinking?" Snape asked her.

"I'm positive….Thoughts don't lie…." Teira murmured.

"Okay….I believe you Teira….You never lied when you were younger, I'll talk to Dumbledore in the morning, you need to get some rest….do you want to go back to the Slytherin Common room? Or do you want to stay here in the extra room?"Snape asked her, a look of concern on his face.

"Here please….that bitch might have hired others…."Teira murmured, she fell asleep in his arms. Snape sighed, he picked her up easily and carried her to the extra room and put her in the bed, putting a fleece blanket over her before leaving and shutting the door. He hoped that she wasn't disturbed by the mental link that her cousins shared.

Teira dreamed that night, the same dream that her cousins were dreaming for once, the mental link that they have was strong on that night of the New Moon.

_**The Three's Dream**_

_The dream was back when the three cousins were only just five years old, it was summer time and it was a time of peace and tranquility, Malia and Megumi still had parents, and Teira's parents didn't abuse her. The three lived together in Slytherin Manor, where they played and ignored anything that was going on in the real world, because to them, there were two different worlds, their home, and the real world. The three didn't know of any hardships, disloyalty, or true pain, they lived carefree. Serverus Snape was visiting the Slytherin Manor that summer and was watching the three play around._

"_Malia! Gumi wait up!" a younger Teira said, she had a smile on her face, her eyes were brighter, her hair shorter. The three were racing back to Snape after playing in the river. Malia and Megumi were tied; Teira had tripped earlier and had fallen behind even though she was quickly gaining on them, she wanted to test her compulsion, Malia and Megumi slowed enough so that Teira could catch up, but then the real race began. The three were neck and neck, and no one could get the upper hand. Finally they all reached Snape at the same time._

"_It's a tie!" Snape said trying to lighten the dark aura the three had. Megumi and Malia marched up to Teira and started yelling._

"_WE THOUGHT WE AGREED NO MAGIC WAS TO BE USED IN THE RACE!!" Malia and Megumi both yelled at her. Malia grabbed the front of Teira's shirt and shook her._

"_MALIA!!!!STOP IT!!" Teira cried out. Malia dropped Teira to the ground, Teira landed on the ground hard; she had tears in her eyes. Snape saw the tears and quickly went and knelt next to Teira and cast a diagnostic spell to see if she was hurt, it came back clean. Snape picked up Teira and got her on her feet again._

"_Apologize Malia!" Snape said sternly._

"_Why do you ALWAYS take her side Uncle Sevvy!!?" Malia complained._

"_I'm not….now say sorry!" Snape said._

"_I'm sorry Teira…."Malia said and then hugged Teira._

"_It's okay…I forgive you Malia!!" Teira said._

"_KIDS!! DINNERTIME!" Teira's mother called from the doorway._

"_COMING MOMMY!!!!" Teira called back, the three kids took off for the doorway, Snape following behind. The dream faded, and turned into a dark meadow in the middle of a forest. The three walked into the meadow, the present selves. They saw each other and ran to the meadow._

"_What's going on? This only happens when one of us is really upset about something." Malia said. Teira's head was down, the two looked at her._

"_I'm fine!" Teira said quietly._

"_No you aren't Teira! You're not fine! What's bothering you?!" Megumi asked, Malia and Megumi got up and went to stand next to Teira._

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Teira shouted._

She then woke up, Malia and Megumi also woke up, Malia looked at Teira's bed and saw she wasn't there, Malia started panicking, she ran into Megumi's room.

"GUMI!!!!" Malia shouted looking extremely worried. "Teira isn't in her bed!!!!" Megumi jumped out of bed, both of them went to the common room, it was empty.

"Let's go ask Sev….there was a shadow covering Teira in the dream….usually a shadow means someone is with her…."Megumi suggested, Malia nodded. They ran to Snape's potions room, slamming the doors open, Snape was in the room brewing, he looked up.

"Malia….Megumi….I knew you two would be here soon when I saw Teira woke up….you guys shared another dream tonight didn't you?" Snape asked innocently.

"Where. Is. Teira!" Malia said slowly.

"In the extra bedroom…."He pointed, Malia and Megumi ran to the bedroom and saw Teira sitting up on the bed rubbing her eyes.

"TEIRA!!!!" Malia said, she ran and basically tackled Teira, almost causing them to fall off of the bed. Snape was in the doorway smiling to himself, even though the three are cousins; they still care for one another like if they were siblings, Malia was on the bed next to Teira, and Megumi was at the small window that faced the forbidden forest. Suddenly, Fawkes swooped in from the door, holding a letter addressed to Snape. Snape grabbed the letter, went to his desk sat down and opened it.

"Uncle Sev!" Malia said. "We are going back to Slytherin Common room! Kay?!" Malia said with a smile on her face, she grabbed Teira who took her arm back and followed behind Megumi and Malia who were skipping. Snape waved them goodbye and wished them a good rest of the night. He pulled the letter out and started to read it, he gasped and his eyes went wide. He looked to see if the three were still there, but they were long gone.

_**Next Morning**_

The holidays were over and everyone was back to Hogwarts, ready to start their second term. Everyone was in the Great Hall except for Malia, Megumi, Blaise, and some little first years from all houses. Teira was sitting next to Draco (who had planted himself next to her) when she heard the doors slam open and the whole room go quiet.

"TEIRA STORM SLYTHERIN! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" The angry voice of her mother resonated throughout the room. Snape looked at Teira who looked calm, and anyone would think she was used to being yelled at like that, if you hadn't known her since she was a little child, Snape noticed that Teira was a bit paler than normal, and her snake Kalli has shifted down to Teira's wrist instead of being on her neck. Teira stood up calmly and walked over to her parents who looked extremely pissed off.

"Yes Mother, Father? What do you need?" Teira said, everyone gaped at her, not expecting her to be so calm. They grabbed her by her hair which was in a braid and started pulling her out of the room, when they left the room the doors shut and the whole room was looking at where Teira and her parents disappeared behind the doors.

_**About Ten Minutes Later**_

Malia, Megumi, and Blaise were running to the Grand Hall, they all had over slept and knew they would have seconds to eat. They walked into the Grand Hall awaiting the loud roar of the students, but no sound came from them. The three walked past each table to get to the Slytherin table, everyone was whispering about something, but they stopped when the three got within ten feet of them.

"Hey what's going on? It's too quiet!" Malia asked Draco who was also looking at the doors. Draco seemed to ignore her. Malia, Megumi, and Blaise started talking to each other.

The first years were running from the Seventh floor when they saw Teira being dragged into a room, and then the door disappearing, they heard a scream and sprinted to the Grand Hall. They burst in and yelled together.

"SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH Teira!!!!" everybody looked at the first years. Snape stood up first, then Malia, Megumi, Blaise, and then Draco stood up and confronted the first years.

"We saw her being dragged into a room and then the door disappeared! And then we heard her scream!!!!" They all said in a rush. Malia, Megumi and Blaise ran out with Snape and Draco close behind them, they all ran up to the Seventh Floor and looked for the Room of Requirement. Blaise found it by wishing to find Teira; a door appeared in front of him on the wall.

"HEY! I FOUND IT!" Blaise called out. Everyone ran to him, Malia opened the door and screamed herself, she saw Teira basically dead on the floor, she had wounds all over her back, face, and fingernail marks on her neck, her hair was no longer in a neat braid but was skewed around her face and was red from the blood. Teira was breathing so shallowly she couldn't even get enough air into her lungs which were filling up with blood. Megumi hugged Malia to keep her from going to Teira who needed Snape's expertise right now. Snape had gone over to Teira, tears in his eyes, he had seen awful things happen to the poor girl, but this was by far the worst.

"Malia!" Snape barked out. "See if you can mentally talk to Teira, try and keep her living!" Malia nodded, she walked over to Teira and kneeled down by her head, and she lifted Teira's head and put it onto her own lap. She seemed to concentrate and then seemed to be talking to Teira. Snape pulled out his potions and forced a pain reliever down her throat first, then a bone-mending potion, quickly followed by potion to make the blood vanish from her lungs. He motioned for Blaise to come next to her for Megumi was busy monitoring to talk between Malia and Teira. "Pick up Teira Blaise! But gently." Snape ordered. Blaise did as he was told and picked her up and started walking to the Hospital Wing, Megumi picked up Malia to keep the talk going and followed behind. It seemed like every student had followed, Snape approached Dumbledore. "YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD THEM! IF YOU HAD THEN THAT!" he pointed to Teira. "WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!" Snape stormed off to the Hospital Wing where Blaise was putting Teira in a bed and Madam Pomfrey was running a diagnostics test on her. Megumi put Malia in the chair next to Teira's bed; the two still seemed to be talking. "Megumi, are they still talking?" Snape asked him sounding worried. Megumi nodded and sat next to Malia, Blaise sat next to Teira in the chair opposite side of Malia's. Teira's eyes were open by a bit, but they suddenly closed and her chest stopped moving, everything was silent.

"NO!! TEIRA!!" Malia and Blaise cried out, Megumi had tears rolling down his face, and Snape was in a state of shock. Malia and Blaise went and both hugged her tightly.

"No Teira! Don't die! I love you! I love you Teira!" Blaise cried out. "DAMMIT! WAKE UP TEIRA!" Madam Pomfrey pulled him away and gave him a sleeping draught; he passed out onto the bed next to Teira's. Malia was a bit harder to tear her away from Teira though, she clung and refused to let go till Snape spelled a potion into her stomach, she passed out and Megumi lifted her onto the bed next to Teira's. Snape fell into the chair next to Teira, tears rolling down his face.

"No…. one of my special girls is gone…."Snape said, is tone life-less. Megumi knelt next to Teira's lifeless form and whispered something to quiet for Snape to hear. Kalli slithered from Teira's wrist to above her heart; she bit down hard, her long fangs embedding themselves into Teira's silent heart.

Teira was seeing gray, all she could see was gray, she barely heard the voices of the ones she cared for, she heard Malia's the most. She heard Malia's voice urging her to fight and live; Teira was digging deep into her magical stores trying to heal herself. Teira saw black, white, and gray in the center. She saw herself walking towards the black till she was covered in the darkness, it was so peaceful, not a single hurt or worry. But she felt something tugging at her, something tugging her back into the gray where she had been her whole life. She heard voices again, she heard Blaise confessing his love, she heard the softer side of Severus, and she heard her cousin's sobs. She felt another stronger tug, and suddenly she could see the white and gray again, the black behind her. Another tug, and then she was in the gray completely, and then she felt nothing, she saw nothing, and she heard nothing.

Malia and Blaise had woken up, and were next to Teira again, their sobs the only sound in the room, then suddenly, everyone heard it, the faint beating of a tried and weak heart. Kalli went back to Teira's wrist and bit her there, then went back to protecting her.

"TEIRA!!" everyone seemed to shout. To Teira it was an annoying sound, an annoying feeling, she wanted to crawl away from the voice until she heard Kalli's voice mixed in with them, telling her to live and fight to live. Teira's eyes fluttered open, she saw the two people closest to her first, Blaise and Malia, then Megumi and Snape who were right behind them. To everyone, Teira's eyes looked lifeless and exhausted, they watched her mouth move, but only Malia and Megumi heard what Teira said. Teira's eyes shut, and she fell into the dark abyss of sleep.

"What did she say!?" Snape asked.

"She said…." Malia said.

"She saw….them…." Megumi finished for her.

"Them?" Blaise asked sounding confused. Snape seemed to understand and nodded.

"Blaise, Teira has always been able to glimpse her past family….So by them….She means she saw Salazar, his wife, and his kids." Snape explained. Blaise nodded and went back to sitting next to Teira. "Teira and her cousins are special….they all have their own special gifts and abilities, although most of the abilities are shared, they each have one thing that the others don't have. Teira can see her past ancestors and how they lived. Megumi has more enhanced physical abilities. And Malia can speak to any animal, magical and non-magical." Everyone watched has the wounds on Teira disappeared thanks to Kalli, whose venom was better than the healing of a phoenix to their master.

"So Teira is going to live?" Blaise asked.

"Yes….but she will be in a coma like state for awhile, so that the venom can try and heal Teira's mind to the best of its ability…."Megumi said. Blaise nodded and got up.

"I should go tell our house that she's okay….call me when she wakes up." Blaise added before leaving the room and going to see the snakes of the school.

"Malia, how fragile is her mind right now?" Snape asked.

"I don't know….even in her weakened state, she still had her barrier up, if I had been able to keep the connection going I could have broken it but…." Malia answered him. "I could probably get in now….but Kalli's venom strengthened her, so she most likely had a barrier up already." Malia sighed and glanced at Teira's pale face. "But I can try…." Malia got up and sat on the bed and held Teira's hand. Malia focused and then shut her eyes, after a minute she saw gray and then a huge wall made to protect a fortress._ "Teira….it's okay….it's Malia, please let me in I'm trying to help you!" Malia said mentally to Teira. The barrier staid strong and didn't waver. _Malia opened her eyes. "Teira isn't letting me talk to her….her mind must be almostdestroyed…."

"Sister…." Teira murmured. "Mama said I have a sister…." Teira's eyes opened, they had a spark of life in them, but also still seemed exhausted, wary, and confused. Snape paled and looked away trying to get color back into his face.

"That's ridiculous! Everybody knows you don't have a sister! Teira it's just something said to make you think about it and get weaker!" Malia said.

"But….Mama….said so…."Teira mumbled before passing out again. The doors opened and Dumbledore walked in.

"So how is she?" He asked.

"She will be fine Headmaster!" Malia said bluntly. "Now what do you want!?"

"When she is well again I would like to talk to the three of you in my office." He said before walking out again.

"What's up with him….he's pissing me off….leaving us in the dark like that."Malia said looking pissed off.

_**Next Morning**_

Malia, Megumi, and Snape had spent the night in the Hospital Wing. They woke up to the sound of Madam Pomfrey bringing in some nice hot soup. They all sat up and looked at the one bowl greedily. Snape got up and sat in a chair, still eyeing it. Malia and Megumi sat in bed and just stared at it.

"No! None of you guys are getting this! It's for poor Teira." Madam Pomfrey said.

"How many times have I told you? I feel fine!" Teira said sounding annoyed. Everyone looked at her, she was sitting up in bed, and Kalli was once again on her neck.

"TEIRA!!!!" everyone shouted at once, Teira winced and rubbed her temples.

"Not so loud you guys! Oh, and before you ask! I am fine!!" Teira says sounding annoyed.

"Okay okay we believe you!" Malia said just happy that she wasn't almost dead anymore. Teira sighed and hopped out of bed. Madam Pomfrey tried to push her back in but was met by Teira's glare.

"Back….off lady! I want to go explain things that never got to be explained!!!!" Teira said and then walked out with Malia, Megumi, and Snape behind her. "Okay….you guys wanted to know what my potion I made up does?" Teira asked, everyone nodded. "It's a revival potion….it can bring anyone or anything back to life!"

"But! That's impossible to create Teira!" Snape said shocked.

"No its not….I drank a dose before I went to breakfast that morning….and Kalli's venom activated the potion…."Teira said calmly. "That's the only reason I'm walking right now!!"

"Oh…." Everyone muttered.

"Oh yea Teira! The Headmaster wanted to talk to the three of us once you were well enough….let's go!" Malia said, then she grabbed Teira's thin wrist and Megumi's wrist and dragged them off to the Headmasters office, leaving Snape standing there looking ominous. The three soon arrived at the Headmasters and walked up and into the office. Dumbledore looked surprised to see the three.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Teira!" He said.

"Headmaster you wanted to talk to us about something?" Malia said impatiently.

"Yes I did….Why don't you three sit down…."He gestured to the three chairs in front of his desk, they all sat down. "Now….what I have to say is very important and please hear me out before jumping to conclusions…." The three nodded. "Okay….Malia….Teira….you guys are twins…." Teira and Malia stared at the headmaster in shock. "I have known this since you guys were born and-"He said before being interrupted.

"TEIRA!!!! YOU'RE MY SISTER! Malia shouted and then hugged her tightly.

"Yea I kn-"Teira started, but then got an unreadable look on her face. "Wait….headmaster….you said you've known since we were BORN?" She said.

"Yes I did…." He replied easily. The light instantly turned blood red and everything glass shattered; Teira's head was down, her hair covering her face but still swirling around in a strong wind, Kalli was hissing angrily. Megumi and Malia were backing up seeing that Teira's temper had snapped, everyone could hear glass shattering from all over the school, thunder cracked outside followed by a wicked lightning bolt.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU'VE KNOWN SINCE WE WERE BORN! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US WHEN WE CAME HERE!?" Teira said.

"Because….your parents were unmanageable and we had to leave one of you with them….so we took Malia away from them and you stayed….we wanted to see what would happen if one stayed, how it would affect your life." The headmaster replied easily.

"SO I WAS YOUR EXPERIMENT!?!"Teira said getting angrier, the ground started to shake.

"Yes….you were….we wanted to see if you would still have morals." He said. Teira screamed in anguish, she ran out and disappeared into the night.

"Why did you make her so upset Headmaster!?" Malia said running out, Megumi shook his head and followed Malia. "Where did she go?!" Malia cried out, she bumped into Snape while running. "Uncle Sev!!!! I can't find Teira!" Malia cried out.

"Let's go look for her together…." Snape said looking and sounding worried. "She's an unregistered animgaus correct?" He asked, Malia nodded. "Yea….she can transform into any animal she likes, as can I and Gumi…."Malia sighed. "I can't believe she's my twin….and how she just blew up on the Headmaster like that…." She looked up at a shattered window. "And I can't believe she shattered all of these windows…." Snape nodded.

"You guys are powerful…."he twitched and rubbed at his arm. "I'm sorry but I need to go…." Malia nodded understanding where he needed to go.

"Be careful and look for Teira while you're traveling!" Malia said and then hugged him and dragged Megumi off to look for Teira in the castle and its grounds.

_**Snape's POV**_

Snape felt the Dark Mark burning on his arm, he told Malia he needed to leave and she nodded and ran off. He walked briskly out to the grounds and outside of the boundaries and apparated to where his Dark Master awaited. Snape arrived quickly and found the other Death Eaters already there, he saw Voldemort sitting upon a throne of bones, Snape walked up to him and kneeled to the ground.

"Master…." Snape said. "You called?"

"Why yesssss Snape….We have a new person to induct…." He said way too sweetly. "I believe you know the person as well….come now!" Voldemort said and then clapped his hands and whistled. Lucius and Bellatrix dragged in a person in a black cloak with a deep hood in it, Snape heard hissing, and he looked behind him and saw Nagini and a King Cobra that looked extremely familiar. Lucius let go of the person and Bellatrix threw the person to the ground at the feet of Voldemort who stood up and grabbed the persons chin and pulled back the hood revealing blonde hair in a braid with green tips and green eyes with silver tiger stripes in the eyes as well as red in the center.

"T-T-Teira!" Snape said in shock, he thought it was Draco Malfoy but no father would drag their son in like Lucius dragged Teira in. Teira swiveled her head and saw Snape, hatred in her eyes.

"Oh you DO know her than Snape! Oh I'm so happy! Teira came to me seeking a salvation from that headmaster in Hogwarts….apparently he had kept something from her that was quite important. Would you know of it? She has refused to tell me and I can't get into her mind yet." Voldemort said way too happily.

"I don't know my Lord….Teira has not told me and Dumbledore would not tell me such things…." Snape replied but was still looking at Teira who had looked away and was now looking up at Voldemort.

"When do I get my mark!!?!! I need to be back soon!" She said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Soon my dear….soon…."Voldemort said, he then caressed her cheek. "My special little girl!" Teira slapped his hand. Everyone gaped at her.

"Just because I AM your niece doesn't mean that you can do things like that! And for the record if you want me to cooperate you will not try and invade my mind anymore!" Teira said.

"Alright my little girl…."Voldemort said. "We will give you your mark then…."He raised his wand to Teira's bare wrist. "Oh and nobody is to speak of what happened tonight to anyone! Got it!?" Voldemort said, everybody nodded, Snape hesitated but then nodded. "Alright then! Let's get this show on the road! Ready for your new black mark Teira darling?" Voldemort asked.

"No….I wants it to be silver! Cuz I'm special and I deserve it!" Teira demanded. "Got it!!?!!" She was silent but then got a mischievous look on her face. "Got it TToomm?!" She said. Everyone gaped at her again but Voldemort just ignored it and nodded.

"Alright it can be silver….with blood red in it as well!" He said trying to compromise; Teira nodded and gave the go ahead. Voldemort brought the tip of his wand and started muttering some sort of spell, Teira being the only true Slytherin heard every word and memorized them immediately. He finished in about a minute after the spell had began, Teira felt a burning sensation on her arm and she looked down and saw the dark mark on her arm but it was silver with blood red streaks in it.

"Wow…."Was all Teira could say for a minute. "Thanks Uncle Tom!!" Teira said getting too caught up in the moment, she hugged Voldemort tightly and kept muttering thank you's.

"You're welcome my little girl! Now for your first mission….You must bring that Harry Potter boy to me as soon as you can!"

"I will succeed!" Teira said confidently. Voldemort nodded and dismissed everyone, all the older Death Eaters except for Snape giving her dirty looks. "I'm going back to Hogwarts now….I'll send Kalli with daily reports on what's happening at the school!" She waved goodbye to Voldemort and then apparated with Snape behind her. When they arrived at the gates of Hogwarts Snape pulled her aside.

"Teira! Do you know what you got yourself into? How did you even end up in that mess!?" Snape blurted out.

"It was easy….I just went to where most pure-bloods lived and kept saying loudly I'm gonna kill Voldemort! Until Lucius caught me and told Tom why….I just want Harry and the Headmaster dead and gone for good!!!!" Teira said. Snape grabbed her and pushed her against the gate hard.

"Teira….you shouldn't have joined! What will your sister and cousin say?!" Snape asked her sounding sad.

"They won't say anything cuz they aren't gonna know about it….I don't plan on telling them….are you? Cuz Uncle Tom said no one is allowed to talk about what happens at the meetings!" Teira snapped at him, she pushed him off of her and turned around but ran right into the sharp gate, it sliced her face and arm, blood came out instantly.

"Teira are yo-"Snape started.

"I am fine! Don't even start on the "Are you okay's!!"She snapped at him again, she ran into the school her wounds already healed. She ran right into Megumi who was just inside the doors.

"Teira!!" He said. He grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug, letting her cry the tears that had come into her eyes.

"Gumi….I'm fine….please let go…."Teira mumbled, Snape stood in the doorway watching the two cousins be together knowing they won't be like that from now on. Megumi didn't listen to Teira; instead he picked her up bridal style and started carrying her down to the Slytherin Common room. Snape watched them go and then went up to the Headmaster and tell him everything about that night.

_**Next Day**_

Malia shook Teira awake, yelling at her.

"TEIRA WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS!!!!" Teira groaned and turned over while keeping her sleeve covering her mark.

"I'm up….happy now….?"Teira mumbled.

"Yes….very much so….Now where did you go yesterday?!"Malia asked Teira, Teira had sat up her facial expression didn't change, but something in her eyes did.

"I was in the forest….why?" Teira said easily.

"Oh….well let's get to breakfast now!! I'm starving!" Malia said then skipped out of the room. Teira sat up and realized she didn't feel the cold anymore, or the warmth of her sheets. She got out of bed and put on a black long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, and black converse. She put on simple eyeliner and mascara and walked out to the common room, her dark mark covered completely by cover up and her sleeve. When she walked into the common room every single Slytherin was in the room whispering, they all stopped when Teira walked in, Draco walked up to her and asked.

"Teira where were you last night? We all had like a ton of search parties out looking for you!?" He said in a tone that showed that Lucius hadn't said anything to Draco about last night.

"I was somewhere that you will never know of! None of you will know of that place….except maybe…."Teira paused with a smirk on her face. "Yea….no one here in this room will be able to go to where I went! Now if you would excuse me….I is hungry!" She walked out of the room, everyone gaping at her. Teira ignored all the stares and just kept on walking, soon enough she reached the Grand Hall, and was met with questions of where she was last night, apparently Malia had panicked and asked everybody in the school to help out, the Headmaster seemed unusually tense though, Teira walked past the Gryffindor table, where her hand was grabbed by the one and only Harry Potter, the one she was meant to bring to Voldemort, Teira sensed the Headmaster getting tenser. "Yes Harry…." Teira said calmly before looking down at him.

"Where were you last night? We were all worried!" Harry said while gesturing to the rest of the Gryffindors, Hermione didn't seem all that worried though, Harry looked at her in pleading way.

"I was somewhere….that I hope you never have to see while you live…."Teira said, her voice a fake scared voice and her eyes holding two looks, the first was fear, the other was an evil look.

"Oh…."Harry said, Teira snatched her hand back and walked over to the Slytherin table.

"You okay? You look kinda pissed Teira!?"Blaise said walking in and sitting next to her, giving her a quick hug.

"My wrist is hurting like hell…."Teira complained.

"Oh let me look at it!"Blaise said reaching for her wrist, Teira pulled it away.

"I'll just go see Snape….he's still in his office…."Teira got up and ran to the potions room. She burst in; Snape had his wand pulled out.

"You felt it as well I take it?"He asked.

"You mean my mark? Yea it's killin me!!!!"Teira replied.

"Okay….he's calling us let's go!"He said, he then held out his arm to her, Teira took his arm and they both apparated to a graveyard.

"I thought you couldn't apparated within school grounds!"Teira said.

"Dumbledore gave me special permission…."He said. They both walked towards Voldemort and bowed low and respectfully. "My Lord…."

"Uncle Tom!!"Teira said, everyone looked at her, Voldemort smiled slightly.

"Why hello my little girl! I'm glad you could make it!"He said.

"Me two! I couldn't stand sitting next to those nasty Gryffindors for another minute!"Teira complained.

"Ahh a true Slytherin!"He said. The other Death Eaters just glared at Teira.

"Umm, DUH!! Of course I'm a true Slytherin!"Teira said. Voldemort laughed quietly at that remark.

"No onto business….have you made any progress on getting Potter here?" He asked.

"Just tell me when and where Uncle! And I'll have him there for you!"Teira replied easily, she waved her hand and a chair appeared, she sat in it and looked relaxed and completely at home.

"Alright then, that's better than anyone else so far…."He said before looking at Lucius. "Alright we are ready bring him forward…."Lucius nodded.

"Bellatrix bring him already!"Lucius said his voice kind of shaky. Bellatrix walked up to Voldemort and Teira till she was in between the two of them, she threw a body to the ground, a body in all black clothing, it wasn't until he sat up that Teira realized who it was.

"Draco Malfoy….I knew something was up….but I respected your privacy and didn't look into it, I'm surprised Lucy here is letting you become a Death Eater!"Teira said Draco swiveled and looked at Teira in shock; Lucius turned red and didn't say a word.

"Teira you're here! Before me! But how!"Draco stammered out. Teira smirked.

"Not telling you, but I did it without my father's help!"She said, Draco blushed.

"Alright shut up Teira."Voldemort said.

"But Uncle Tom!!"Teira complained.

"No buts now shut it girl! We have things to do!"He said. "Now Draco come here and bare your wrist…."He ordered. Draco did as he was told and bared his wrist and gave it to Voldemort. Voldemort put the tip of his wand to Draco's wrist and murmured something, a black dark mark appeared on his wrist, Teira smiled largely, Draco saw and glared.

"Why ya smiling Slytherin!?"Draco asked. Teira's smile got bigger and she revealed her wrist with the silver and blood red mark on it.

"That's why I'm smiling Malfoy!"She said before covering her wrist back up. "And you better be careful of Potter, he's gonna suspect you not me….he is infatuated with me, but detests you!"

"She's right Draco, you must be careful….and you are to assist her in her mission….you're in her charge, she can do whatever she wants to you."Voldemort said, Draco nodded and bowed. "You all are dismissed, Teira you know how to contact me…."He said before vanishing, Death Eaters started vanishing till it was only Teira, Snape, and Draco left.

"Let's go, we need to get back to the school…."Snape said, the two students grabbed one of his arms and they apparated back to the potions masters room."Okay you two need to-"

"Draco come here now!"Teira snapped out. Draco walked towards her; Teira grabbed his arm with the dark mark on it and put on a silver bracelet that shrank to fit his wrist. "There….a bracelet of obedience….you cannot disobey me now….or if you try to, you'll be in great pain!"Teira said with a smirk on her face. Draco looked pissed and looked back at Snape.

"As I was saying, you two need to get back to the common room….its past curfew!"Snape continued, the two nodded and walked out of the room and started heading towards the common room, the snake portrait let them in as usual.

"Teira!!!!"Three people said before she was engulfed by hugs. "Where were you!?"The three said together again.

"I was out in the forest….I was bored and lost track of time!"Teira said when she could see Malia, Megumi, and Blaise. They instantly calmed down.

"Okay….and where were you Draco?"Malia said to Draco who had been trying to sneak past them and get to bed. He paled and looked at them.

"I was at detention with Umbridge…."He said easily.

"Oh….we thought you two had run off together somewhere….but Blaise here…."Megumi said. "Totally dismissed that idea since you guys are dating now…."Blaise and Teira blushed; Draco looked bored and went to his room. Teira sighed and flopped onto a couch; she shut her eyes and fell asleep quickly. Blaise saw her asleep and smiled softly, he went and picked her up and carried her to her room, and he set her down on her bed and kissed the top of her head before leaving. Soon enough everyone else went to bed. Snape had gone and once again told Dumbledore everything. The entire castle woke to a piercing scream, everyone jumped out of bed and waited but no other scream came, so they all got ready and went to breakfast talking to each other about the scream. Snape had heard it as well and thought it had come from somewhere in the Slytherin common room, he went to investigate and saw everyone were rubbing their temples.

"What happened here?"He asked a first year girl.

"We heard a loud scream, it sounded like it came from farther down the hall…."The girl said before going to get breakfast. Snape first checked the boy's hall and ran into Megumi who looked frantic.

"Professor! What are you doing here?!"Megumi asked while trying to get past him.

"I heard a scream….you wouldn't have anything to do with it would you?"Snape said.

"A scream? I didn't hear anything….but I was observing Malia and Teira's dreams and thoughts to make sure they were okay….but then Malia woke up and soon after Teira's mind shut me out! Now please let me through!!"Megumi replied back. Snape let him pass and followed him, they both walked into Malia and Teira's room, Kalli and Fang are fighting on Teira's bed which is empty, and Malia's sheets are strewn around the room. They look around and see Malia holding Teira by her throat a foot above the ground against the wall, the lighting is blood red and black and both seem to be fighting for domination, everything in the room seems to be fighting. Teira has her hands on Malia's wrist and is gripping it tightly, but is slackening rapidly. Megumi ran to Malia and grabbed her arms and dragged her away from Teira who slumped to the ground gasping for air. Snape stayed in the doorway and watched the red lighting diminished and the black took control, Fang had his fangs behind Kalli's head and was waiting for the okay to kill her. Megumi shook Malia hard.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING MALIA?!?!?!?!?! SHE'S YOUR ONLY TWIN SISTER AND YOU ALMOST KILLED HER!!!!"Megumi yelled the light turning to a grey. Snape snapped out of it then and went to help Teira who was having trouble breathing and staying conscious.

"Teira….shh….it's okay….it's going to be all right…."Snape said to Teira in a quiet comforting voice, he kneeled down until he was next to her. He went to pick her up but was stopped by Fang who had released Kalli. Fang opened his jaw and revealed his fangs to Snape as if telling him to back off. Malia started laughing; Snape cursed under his breath and uttered the _Muffliato _spell so no one would hear them.

"What am I doing you ask!?"Malia said to Megumi before shoving him away. "I'm saving our skins from that family traitor!"Malia sneered and looked down on Megumi who had fallen to the floor after being shoved away. "Do you remember that day we all made the pact?"She said quietly, Snape went rigid and his eyes wide.

"No Malia! You guys were little!"Snape said, Malia glared at him.

"And you! You hid this from us two! That's insulting; I bet you told the Headmaster everything though, since you are his puppet, just a pawn on the chessboard!"Malia said her voice high."Let me remind you then Megumi!!" everything went dark and suddenly everybody was seeing the memory.

_**The Memory**_

"_Hey Hey Uncle Sevvy!"A five year old Teira said. "Will you supervise our pact?!"Snape looked up from the book he had been reading and looked at Teira, the three had been talking underneath the cherry tree which had blossoms all over it._

"_What is the pact about Teira?"Snape asked, curiosity getting the better of him. At that point Malia and Megumi were flanking Teira._

"_You know the boy Harry Potter that stopped the Dark Lord five years ago?"Malia and Teira said together. Snape nodded, he didn't think that the three of them would have been able to remember that day. "Well you know how the Dark Lord had followers called Death Eaters?"Snape nodded again, not knowing where this conversation was going. "Well we don't ever want to become Death Eaters so we are going to make a pact. But Gumi says that you need someone to supervise the pact for it to work right!"Snape nodded in understanding, he wished he could sometimes stop being a follower._

"_All right I will supervise the pact, seeing it is a very serious subject!"Snape said. The three looked overjoyed and then nodded and stood in a triangle._

"_I Teira Storm Slytherin Swear on my family's name to never become a Death Eater, not under any circumstances will I fall under someone's sway."Teira said, she then stuck her hand out. Snape was once again astounded at Teira's amazing vocabulary and pronunciation, he had forgotten that the three of them had been given special abilities because of their lineage._

"_I Malia Ravage Slytherin Swear on my family's name to never become a Death Eater, not under any circumstances will I fall under someone's sway."Malia also said, she then put her hand on top of her sisters._

"_I Megumi Marcel Slytherin Swear on my family's name to never become a Death Eater, not under any circumstances will I fall under someone's sway."Megumi repeated and finished by putting his hand on top of Malia's._

"_There you three….now that it is done….how about some lunch!?"Snape asked, trying to lighten the mood. The three nodded and started another race back to the house; Snape shook his head and followed a small smile on his face._

Everyone heard a scream and was shaken out of the memory, Teira was on the ground on her side crying, he knees pulled up to her chest.

"See Megumi look at her wrist!"Malia said. Megumi not wanting to believe it went over to Teira and pulled her sleeve up, revealing her silver and blood red dark mark. He stumbled back as if he had touched something disgusting.

"Teira….w-why!!?"Megumi said disbelief in his tone.

"I wanted….to protect everyone….if everyone was protected….then I would be happy….even if it meant breaking our promises, lying to you, my death, or even being hated by you two….I would still be happy."Teira said in one last breath before passing out cold. Fang had slithered back over to Malia who was saying something to him. Snape picked up Teira who had Kalli on her arm.

"What!! Fang is that accurate!!"Malia said in disbelief. Megumi who had been silent since coming out of the memory spoke up.

"What's wrong Malia?"He asked sounding deeply concerned.

"She….Teira….she was protecting us….using her indifferent attitude and authority and status….she guaranteed our safety from that hag Umbridge….I had no idea she was targeting us…."Malia said quietly.

"Yes she was protecting you Malia….she always has been and always will…."Snape said. "You know something….she made an unbreakable vow the same day you made the pact….she swore she would protect you guys no matter what repercussions came with it….all the times she was beaten….she of course didn't know you two were twins at the time. But now….I don't know what's going to happen to you three."He continued before walking out towards the Hospital Wing, leaving Malia and Megumi standing there stunned. Snape walked quickly but swiftly, not knowing how bad Teira was, he kicked the doors open shocking Madam Pomfrey. She saw Teira and sighed, knowing it was going to be a long night. Snape put her onto a bed and Madam Pomfrey performed a diagnostics spell on her, revealing that only her throat was slightly damaged, and some bruising from the fall. Snape had bandaged Teira wrist so no one else would see her mark, somewhere in the middle of all this Blaise appeared and didn't leave Teira's side once during the day. After classes were over Teira still had not woken up, every spell Snape and Madam Pomfrey tried failed. Malia and Megumi had visited but the lighting had turn the bloodiest red possible and the windows shattered on the spot, everyone had looked at Teira but she was still passed out. Snape escorted Malia and Megumi back to the Slytherin Common Room.

"How is that possible….is she subconsciously doing all of that?! If I could get a second alone with her I could find out…."Malia said, she turned around and ran back to the Hospital Wing with Megumi and Snape following. When Malia entered the lighting turned blood red again and the glass started shaking, Malia ignoring all of the signs went over to Teira and grasped her hand, pushing Blaise out of the way, she gasped and went rigid she shut her eyes and didn't move.

"Malia stop it! At this rate…."Megumi said but couldn't finish. Malia ignoring Megumi stayed where she was.

_**Malia's POV**_

As soon as she grasped Teira's hand, excruciating agony went throughout her body, she heard Megumi but ignored him, this was very important to Malia even though it had a possibility of horrible consequences. It went all dark and suddenly she was in what used to be a town, the place was in ruins not a single living thing in sight, storm clouds above her but no rain, thunder, or lightning emitted from them. Malia started walking and came across a small glade that was full of dead roses, and one dying rose that was silver, black, green, and blood red colored. Malia walked towards it and knelt next to it.

"So Teira….this is your heart….this little glade….why didn't you tell me you were in such agony…."Malia said quietly, she lightly put her finger to the rose and everything went black again. She saw a small light and walked towards it and was suddenly in one of Teira's memories, one from just the past year.

"_Mother….are we staying in Japan?"Teira asked her mother. Teira, her mother, and father were away in Japan for some 'quality' family time, Teira's father was away meeting with some important people._

"_Foolish child of course we aren't….such naive…." Her mother said with scorn on her lips. Teira shrugged and walked out of the hotel and was met by the refreshing smell and sight of the cherry blossoms that grew there. Teira spent meaningless hours looking around the shops and went home afterwards. When she walked in she saw her mother standing the doorway looking pissed._

"_You went looking for Malia and Megumi didn't you!?!"She yelled._

"_No of course not!!"Teira said quietly._

"_Don't strike that tone with me….Malia was such a bad influence on you…I don't even know why I let you two be together…." Her mother replied._

"_Malia IS NOT A BAD INFLUENCE ON ME!! I MAKE MY OWN CHOICES!"Teira yelled._

It went black again, but this time when Malia opened her eyes she was back in the glade, but Teira was there as well.

"Malia….leave….or I will make you…."Teira said quietly. Cobras instantly showed up, even though it wasn't real it still scared Malia.

"Teira….relax….I'm here to" Malia started.

"To help me?! It's too late no one can help me now. Get lost Malia!"Teira yelled. It went black and then she was in the glade alone again, she touched the rose gently once more, but this time the rose's petals fell off and it died instantly, Malia screamed.

**Malia was once again in the Hospital Wing.**

"Huh….what happened….?"She asked, she had been moved to a bed, she sat up and looked around, and Teira was still passed out.

"Well you screamed and then passed out….what happened….?"Megumi said.

"Teira isn't going to wake up anytime soon…."Malia said, she got up and left the room, Megumi soon followed after her. Blaise cursed under his breath, Snape paled and sat down on a bed.

"Teira is blaming herself….and she's refusing to wake up….this is bad, really bad."Snape muttered.

"Well….lets all just get some sleep for now….it won't help to deprive ourselves of sleep."Madam Pomfrey said before shooing the two of them out of the room, soon after Madam Pomfrey went to bed herself.

_**12:00 a.m.**_

Teira's eyes snapped open, her eyes empty and listless, her mark burning and His orders echoing around in her head. She got up and started walking out, Kalli sensing something wrong woke up to find her master gone, she slithered off to find Snape or somebody she could trust.

Harry and Ron had just finished their homework when they heard the portrait open, wondering who it could be they looked over and say none other than Teira Slytherin.

"Hey Teira….why are you in the Gryffindor Common room? Are you okay?"Harry said, Teira looked up at them, Harry and Ron froze when they saw her eyes, and they panicked and shot a stunning spell at her. Teira suddenly was next to Harry, she waved her hand and suddenly Harry was tied up and knocked out.

"You bitch what did you do to him?!!"Ron yelled, he pulled a dagger out from his pocket, the dagger's blade was an odd green color and the hilt had rubies on it, he threw it at Teira and it embedded itself in her arm. Teira fell to her knees and pulled out the knife, her eyes seem even more empty and listless. She stood back up grabbed Harry and apparated to the cemetery. Ron looked at the dagger and grabbed it, he ran to find somebody, yelling that Harry had been kidnapped. He ran right into Snape and the Headmaster.

"What are you blabbering about Weasly?"Snape asked sounding unconcerned, Kalli around his wrist.

"Harry was kidnapped by that Teira girl!!!! I stabbed her with this dagger…."Ron replied while showing them the dagger. "But it didn't affect her, something isn't right with her!"

"Stupid boy that is Vampire Poison! Poison made by vampires to kill off the wizards….particularly the descendants of the founding four!"Snape said. "And what did you mean something wasn't right with her? If you did in fact pierce her skin with it, then she would be dead. Did she walk off?"

"Not only walked she apparated out of the castle!! See that's her blood there….and her eyes….well they seemed empty and lifeless, like she had given up or something!"Ron said. Snape cursed under his breath.

"Headmaster I know where she has gone….please escort Mr. Weasly here to the Hospital Wing for a dreamless sleep…."Snape ran off to the Slytherin Common room, he grabbed Megumi and together the two of them went to Malia's room, who was sitting up and looking out the window.

"Hey….Sevvy….something is wrong with Teira isn't there….why else would you have Megumi with you." Malia said.

"Yes, there is something wrong. Your sister is on the brink of death as we speak….we need to go NOW!"Snape ordered, he grabbed Malia's wrist and then Megumi's wrist as well and he apparated to the cemetery where Voldemort was waiting. Before Snape had apparated he had cast an illusionment spell on Malia and Megumi so they would not be visible to anyone other than Snape.

"My Lord…."Snape said and went to kneel before Voldemort.

"Ahh….Serverus….I take it you have heard the news?"He asked sounding overjoyed.

"News my Lord?"Snape asked questionably.

"Yes the best news….Potter has been captured….I was about to call forth the Death Eaters using my newest slave, but you'll do…."He grabbed Serverus's arm and put his wand to Snape's mark, suddenly Death Eaters appeared everywhere, Malia and Megumi got closer to Snape.

"My Lord."The Death Eaters all said before kneeling before him.

"Good….you all are here…."He snapped his fingers and a figure heavily cloaked stepped forward holding something large that was also cloaked. The first figure threw the second figure to the ground revealing Harry Potter in the faint light of the Death Eater's wands. Harry stood up and pulled off his hood, he took out a dagger and got behind the first figure and pulled off its hood, revealing Teira Slytherin, he pressed the dagger to her neck, her eyes empty and lifeless.

"Teira!!"Snape, Malia, and Megumi said, Voldemort only hearing Snape.

"Are you surprised?! You shouldn't be….her mind was in disarray after everything that has happened….obtaining her heart wasn't hard at all…."He held up a silver, black, green, and blood red colored rose that was wilting.

"Snape that's Teira's heart!! He's controlling her!"Malia said. Harry looked around and then at the rose.

"What's going on here!? I have no part in this let me go!"Harry said, the dagger was giving off a strange green color like the one Ron had. He pressed it against Teira's skin until blood started coming out.

"Harry enough!! Do you want to kill her?!"Snape said, he stood up and started to walk over to Harry and Teira.

"What? Ron said this would this would only stun her!"Harry said, Voldemort sat on his throne looking rather pleased, the Death Eaters around him in case of something happened.

"Ahh….so you are very close to her aren't you Snape?!"Voldemort said. "Well then…."He waved his hand and suddenly Snape couldn't move or speak. "Let's have you watch this…."Voldemort looked over at Teira. "Teira kill Potter….now…."He ordered.

"Yes….Master…."Teira said her voice empty and lifeless. Teira twisted around and knocked the dagger out of Harry's grip; she grabbed his throat and started to squeeze hard.

"Teira….why…."Harry said quietly and with a lot of effort he shoved Teira away, but collapsed to the ground.

"TEIRA NOW!!"Voldemort ordered, Teira winced at the ferocity in his voice, she walked over to Harry who sprang up and grabbed her throat and started squeezing. Teira whispered something and suddenly Draco Malfoy appeared behind Harry. Draco shoved Harry away and grabbed Teira and held her bridal style, he started to run off.

"Damn you Draco Malfoy!!!!"Voldemort yelled. "CRUCIO!!"He shot the spell at Draco who fell to the ground in agony, letting go of Teira in the process which made her go flying, she hit the ground with a loud thumb and everyone heard a loud crack.

"TEIRA!!!!"Draco, Harry, Malia, Megumi, and somehow Snape yelled out, but neither could move to go and help her, Malia and Megumi being under Snape's spell were being affected by the spell Snape was under. Draco was under the cruciatus spell, and Harry was barely breathing. Everyone saw Teira's lips move once again, a bright light engulfed her and suddenly Blaise Zabini was in front of her. Blaise looked around confused; he saw Draco, Harry, Snape, and then Voldemort. Blaise shuddered when he saw his eyes, he looked behind him and saw Teira lying on the ground not moving, and he paled and knelt next to her.

"Teira!! No Teira!! You can't be here….it's just not possible!!"He said in disbelief, tears formed in his eyes, he looked at Voldemort who was sneering.

"YOU BASTARD!!!!"Blaise yelled, he started to run at Voldemort with his wand out, Voldemort sneered and cast the cruciatus curse on Blaise who fell to the ground screaming in agony. Teira's eyes snapped open and Voldemort looked over at her, cancelling the curse immediately.

"Ahh….your still alive then Teira? Good….now complete my orders….or he will die!"Voldemort said. Teira gasped and stood up, she fell to her knees but got back up quickly, she started to walk over to Harry, the dagger he had in her hands. When she got to him she knelt down next to his head and said quietly.

"Harry….I'm sorry….but….I can't control myself any longer…." Teira said, she brought the dagger to Harry's throat.

"Teira NO!!FORGET ME!"Blaise shouted, Voldemort cast the cruciatus curse on him again, Blaise started screaming in agony. Something snapped in Teira, she stood up and threw the dagger at Voldemort, her eyes still empty and lifeless.

"Teira….how…."Voldemort said, he pulled out the dagger and started too apparate away, before disappearing he said. "You were always my special girl…."he disappeared, the other Death Eaters apparated away as well. Snape and Blaise were released from the spells, Blaise lay on the ground trying to catch his breath, Snape cancelled the spell on Malia and Megumi, and everyone could see them now. No one moved and no one made a sound, Teira looked around and fell to the ground passed out. Blaise stood up instantly and ran to her; he knelt down next to her and held her close to him. Harry sat upright but didn't move, he looked over at the discarded dagger, and Megumi stepped between Harry and Teira.

"Teira wasn't herself….it would be considered murder if you killed her now….besides….I would kill you before you even got within a foot of her…."Megumi said with a dead serious look in his eyes. Malia and Snape walked over to Teira, Snape cast a diagnostics test to see what had broken, Snape sighed and everybody looked at him.

"It's only a broken wrist….nothing serious….now her mental, emotional, and magical stores…."Snape said before concentrating and casting three different versions of the diagnostics test. Everyone even Harry waited impatiently. "Well….her mental state is at its worst; her emotional state is the same if not worse….and her magic is at its strongest point. That is very weird….but we need to get back to the castle so she can get treated immediately!" Snape had Megumi grab Harry and had Malia grab Blaise who is holding onto Teira. Snape grabbed Megumi's and Malia's arms and apparated to the Headmasters room.

"Dumbledore!! Fix this!"Snape said as soon as he appeared in the room.

"Snape….but what is it….?"He started but trailed off because he then saw Blaise holding onto Teira with tears falling down his face. Dumbledore took Teira away from Blaise with great difficulty but did take her away; he carried her gently to his back room where a bed lay, as well as his pensieve. He laid Teira on the bed and spelled some potions into her and then started to extract her memories when a hand grabbed his wand hand tightly.

"You will not see my memories Headmaster…."Teira said, she opened her eyes which were no longer empty but full of anger. "NO ONE TOUCHES MY MEMORIES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!"She yelled at him, she sat up gripping his arm even tighter.

"Teira calm down!!"Blaise said, he went and hugged her. Teira gasped and her eyes went wide, her grip on the Headmaster lessened, in front of everyone, Teira broke a promise to herself and cried. Teira buried herself into Blaise's embrace; she hugged him back tightly and sobbed. Everyone not knowing what to do just stood and stared at her, Malia, Megumi, and Snape were all surprised, none of them had seen Teira cry like this in years. Dumbledore however just rubbed his wrist where Teira had grabbed it. He muttered so quietly that Malia and Megumi couldn't even hear him.

"Filthy Slytherin child….you should never have been born…."He walked out and said to Snape. "I want them out in five minutes. Or there will be consequences. You understand what will happen correct Serverus?!"Dumbledore said before leaving the room. Teira cried herself to sleep in Blaise's arms, when she fell asleep Blaise picked her up bridal style and started to walk down to the Slytherin Common Room. Megumi and Malia followed closely behind, Snape a few feet behind the four. They arrived soon enough, not meeting a single person on the way down which was strange by itself. When they entered the Common Room, only one person was in there which was Draco Malfoy, he twisted around when the portrait opened, and he saw Teira and sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness….I thought….well I'm just glad she is okay!"Draco said while walking over to them, he gently brushed a strand of her hair out of her face, a small smile on his face. Malia grabbed his hand and said I threat.

"Don't touch her Malfoy! What were you doing there anyway!?"She asked. Draco pulled up his sleeve revealing the mark and the bracelet.

"Your sister here put this bracelet on me, I cannot disobey her orders."He said quietly.

"My my Draco….resenting your master are we?!"Teira suddenly said. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Teira we thought you we-"Malia started.

"Asleep, yea you all thought that, and I was, until Draco touched my face, you forget sister I wake when someone even lightly touches me."Teira said, she didn't move but stayed in Blaise's arms.


End file.
